


How Can I Sleep When You're Out There (With All My Love)

by KHart



Series: storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide (but I love you, until the end of time) [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, soft n sleepy charlynch yall, they miss each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHart/pseuds/KHart
Summary: Becky has trouble sleeping when Charlotte's gone.





	How Can I Sleep When You're Out There (With All My Love)

**Author's Note:**

> I love and miss Charlynch almost as much as they love and miss each other.
> 
> My tumblr is flairfatale, if any of you are interested in talking to me about anything on there :)

It’s three in the morning when Becky finally decides to give up on trying to get some sleep.

“This is fucking ridiculous.”

It’s a harsh huff of air that blows some of her hair away from where it had stuck to her face at some time between one and two a.m., and it’s an aggressive turning of her body from one side to the other that nearly shakes the bed within its cheap frame.

“I’m so _tired_.”

Her eyes blink back open, they burn with exhaustion and look at the time on the clock.

“And I need to be up in three hours, but can I get some real fucking rest? Nooo, of course not.”

She flips herself onto her back, bouncing lightly against the lumpy hotel mattress.

“So sick of this bs I could scream.”

She lets out a sigh and then continues to mumble and grumble nonsensical complaints to herself for a few more minutes before reaching over blindly towards the nightstand for her phone.

She wipes a hand over her face and then blinks rapidly at the brightness of her screen.

A few seconds pass before the images and lines become less blurred, but when they finally do, a smile lifts the edges of her lips, involuntarily and despite her mood.

Because looking right back at her is a smiling picture of the very cause of her sleeplessness.

Which isn't exactly a fair statement, but, honestly, Becky really just hates how dependent she’s become on _Charlotte Flair_ to get a good night’s sleep.

She hates how the lack of warmth and presence beside her creates an unsettled and restless feeling in her bones. She hates how it drives her legs to shift and search vainly for other ones to tangle themselves in.

She hates not having anything to hold onto.

(A pillow is too cold, too soft almost.

The empty air is worse.)

She hates waking up from a bad dream and having no one to curl into, to reassure her that her demons aren’t going to physically manifest themselves in the dark corners of the room. She hates how she has to leave the lamp on afterwards.

She hates when she wakes up in the middle of the night, barely conscious, and doesn’t have a soft pair of lips pressed against her forehead to tell her to go back to sleep.

She hates not being tugged closer, not feeling gentle fingers trace general patterns across her skin, not knowing that she's safe and secure...

She really, truly just _despises_ having to sleep alone, without Charlotte... 

And that's why she's currently lying in bed, exhausted and exactly two meters past the line of 'over it,' but still staring up at her ceiling instead of dreaming.

Because, honestly, it's not that she simply _hates_ sleeping without Charlotte anymore... It's that she pretty much _can't_ sleep without Charlotte anymore.

They've been together for years now, and every time either one of them has to stay home, has to be somewhere that isn't right by the other's side, Becky faces this problem. 

And it could be worse, she knows. This time their separation is only that of a little over a month. 

(Last time it was nearly a year, and that had been unsurprisingly rough.)

But, still, somehow, this one feels rougher, more turbulent, than a lot of the others they've been through. 

The days feel like they're moving slower, they feel like they're working against her just because they know she's counting them down.

But maybe that's the sleep deprivation starting to get to her.

She exhales softly.

"Could you be anymore pathetic, Lynch?" she mutters, just as she pulls up her and Charlotte's text thread.

The answer, to her, is no. 

But, still, she continues with her intentions and types out ' _Are you awake?_ ' as many times as it takes until her bleary eyes finally allow her to spell everything right. A tick of the clock on the wall sounds, and then she sends the message without any more thought towards anything other than how she really just wants to talk to her girlfriend.

She waits for the 'delivered' verification to pop up, and then she drops the device back down to her chest. She watches the way that patterns trace themselves across the darkness around her.

Someone shuffles across the floor up above her. Laughter fades away at the end of her hall. There's the muffled sound of someone's snore next door. 

Her air conditioner whirs dully just a few feet from the end of her bed, and it makes the curtains of her window sway _just_ slightly. 

She sniffs.

The worst thing about being so far apart, she suddenly thinks, is how she misses Charlotte so much more achingly at night. 

Because, really, it isn't as bad when she has workouts and pre-shows and about a hundred different interactions to keep her busy during the day. 

But when it's only the shadows and stars of the sky that are left to keep her company, Becky becomes more susceptible to the emotions that her schedule usually helps her keep at bay.

The monotonous sort of longing to have Charlotte near her sharpens, stabs more solidly at the insides of her chest. The thoughts in her head wander, and she starts to wonder more about what the other woman is thinking, doing, laughing at, in the same moment that she's sitting so sadly by herself.

The time differences they usually have between them makes it harder for them to speak long enough to have real conversations, and it makes the frequency with which Becky hears Charlotte's voice drop to an utterly unacceptable number. 

They haven't spoken to one another in days.

She glances to the clock again.

**3:45 A.M.**

She blows out another quiet breath.

She taps her fingers lightly against her abdomen a few times before looking at the empty lock screen of her phone and deciding to just try to at least get some _rest,_ since sleep seems to be out of the equation.

She rolls back onto her side and reaches out to place her phone back onto the nightstand, but before she can fully set it down, it begins to vibrate in her hand.

She nearly jumps at the suddenness of the sensation. She flips it back over to see the caller I.D.

_**Charlie <3** _

A fond fluttering rises up in her chest.

She brings the device to her ear.

"Hello?" she answers, her voice a lot less frustrated than before. 

"Is something wrong?" comes Charlotte's voice immediately, soft from sleepiness and lightly coated with worry. "Are you okay?"

Becky's eyebrows furrow, and she shakes her head, pointlessly.

"What—no, yeah," she says. "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."

Charlotte breathes out into the receiver. 

"You promise?"

Becky grins a little.

"With my pinky."

And just picturing Charlotte's own smile makes her feel lighter. 

A second passes.

"Okay," Charlotte says quietly. "I just—I was worried something was wrong. Because isn't it like three in the morning where you are?"

Becky feels a cold splash of guilt settle low in her stomach. She frowns.

"Yeah, it's more like four in the morning now, but I'm sorry, lass. I didn't mean to make you worry."

She hears Charlotte sort of shake her head this time. 

"No, no, it's okay, love," she reassures. "I just thought you'd be asleep by now is all."

Becky sighs, and Charlotte's voice somehow gets gentler.

"Why are you up so late, honey?"

And how is Becky _really_ supposed to answer that without sounding pathetic?

She hesitates.

"Becks? You sure you're okay?"

Becky swallows, feels spiteful tears spring up to blur her eyesight even further.

"Yeah," she says through a thick throat. "Yeah, I just—." She swallows around the lump that's trying to block her words. "I just miss you, is all, and was wanting to talk to you." She chuckles some. "I didn't think _you'd_ be awake, though, to be honest. You're usually the first one to knock out between the two of us."

She sniffs again, almost sniffles, and this time she has to bring a hand up to try to prevent her nose from running. 

Charlotte laughs tiredly.

"Yeah," she whispers, her voice wavering just a little. "Well, I guess I just miss you too." She clears her throat some. "I haven't been able to really sleep since my surgery."

Something in Becky's heart twinges. Her limbs ache to be wrapped around the love of her life. 

"I'm sorry, baby," she replies. "I know the feeling. But, hey, we'll be seeing each other in just a little less than a week."

Charlotte hums, low and quiet. 

"Not soon enough."

Becky releases another sigh, this one not as weighed down as the last few ones. 

"No, not soon enough. But soon."

It's what she's been telling herself, as the days pass. 

Charlotte moves around for just a moment on the other end of the line.

"You should really try to get some sleep, Becks. You have to be up in, like, two hours."

"I know. I'd rather talk to you."

Charlotte smiles, Becky knows that she does. 

"I'll stay on the phone with you until you doze off, how's that?"

It's Becky's turn this time to hum, as she shifts herself to lie more comfortably on her bed, the phone pressed to her ear. 

"Okay. You promise?"

"With my pinky," Charlotte replies softly.

Becky grins again, and as they begin to talk to about the days that have passed without hearing each other's voices, she feels her eyelids getting heavier and heavier... 

And when she wakes up at the sound of her alarm two hours later, she finds the phone still keeping track of the call's time, with Charlotte breathing softly and steadily on the other end.

A warm sense of comfort settles into her bones.

One more week, that's all they have to get through.

They can do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Once again, my tumblr is flairfatale!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
